


Dream Maker

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Tendo/Stacker, downtime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Maker

Staker sighs while opening the door. He’s had another discussion with Mako about her wanting to be a jeager pilot. He had told her about how he would die if he ever got inside one again, trying to explain to her how dangerous they were, but that had only made her more adamant about it. She said she felt it was her destiny.

Staker loved Mako; his _daughter_. The words still sent chills to his body. He had never expected a family. Meeting Mako and watching her grow had been a blessing he hadn’t expected. Now, he had her and Tendo. He dreams of the day the war (because this is a war) is over and the three of them can move to… somewhere, he doesn’t care, and for just a few weeks (years, more like it) can live a perfectly normal life.

He smirks at that thought. Nothing with Mako or Tendo could ever be normal. He doesn’t remember ever watching them in a normal occasion which makes sense since he didn’t meet either of them before the kaijus first appeared. Sometimes he regrets that. He would like to have met Mako before her parent’s death. Of course, that would probably mean he would have never adopted her, but he would have liked to erase all the years it was hard to see a genuine smile in her face. As for Tendo… he pretends this war isn’t taking his toll on him, but Stacker can see it.

They have been working together almost since the beginning, friends almost as long and boyfriends, for lack of a better word even though it makes him cringe, for about five years.

Stacker had had a bit of crush on the other man for longer, but back then he had been too busy. Actually if Mako hadn’t pushed him to finally make his move he would have probably still be using the same excuse.

As it was he had finally “made his move” and all Tendo had done in response to his very awkward “would you like to go on a date?” had been smile and answer a quiet “yes.” His heart hadn’t stood a chance.

It’s five years later and they’re living together as much as that’s possible when you keep traveling the world and pretty much live in a bedroom with a joined bathroom. Still, they make it work and Stacker has bought a ring for when the war’s over. Part of him wants to ask right now, since he’s sure (or 99.999999% percent sure) Tendo will say yes, but he wants to make the war’s end memorable for both of them.

When he goes to sit at his desk and opens the last drawer with a key he carries around his neck, he’s smiling, already imagining the rest of his life with Tendo. He’s about to look at the ring for the millionth time when he hears footsteps and quickly closes the drawer again, recognizing Tendo’s walk.

“Hi honey,” he says when he opens the door. There’s a tired look in his face but he’s smiling.

Stacker didn’t use to be a man of nicknames but now he can’t get enough of them. Tendo, like always, is perfectly aware of this and uses it in the least opportune occasions (he keeps getting smirks from Herc).

“Hi babe,” he answers, getting up. After he kisses him for a few seconds he asks against the other’s mouth, in a quiet voice, “how was your day?”

“Tiring, but much better now that you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here,” he answers and can feel the smile in Tendo’s face. Like with the nicknames, Stacker also didn’t use to be a very emotional man but sometimes he’s afraid Tendo doesn’t know how much he loves him and if he has to say a few pretty words to prove it, then he will.

“How was your day?” They’re still embracing each other and Tendo nips at his ear while he speaks, but they’re both tired so that’s the probably the most they’ll do.

“Tiring as well. Mako keeps bringing up her destiny,” he’s sure Tendo can hear the disgusted way he says ‘destiny’.

Tendo finally pulls away, only to bring his hands around Stacker’s face. “I think you should let her do it. She has the best results and I understand you’re worried but if the war ends and she doesn’t get her chance she will never forgive you.”

“But at least she’ll be alive,” he answers, like he always does when they discuss this.

Tendo sighs, also like he always does. “Please think better about this.”

Stacker nods even though they both know it’s highly unlikely he’ll change his mind.

Tendo kisses his forehead. “That’s all I ask for.”

It’s barely seven pm but they’re both taking off their clothes, getting ready to go to bed. They can be called to fight a kaiju any time, so it’s best to be rested.

When they’re lying down, Tendo’s head on Stacker’s chest and their legs entwined, they chat a bit more about their days, but as time passes their voices start dragging more and more.

“I love you,” Stacker says after turning off the light.

Tendo kisses him in the neck. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
